


normal in a not so normal office

by asdf8975



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975
Summary: On the outskirts of Seoul, a clinic for the supernatural exists.  Fresh out of college and hungry for a job, Honda Hitomi accepted a position to fill in for a therapist who went on stress leave.  Fast forward to two years later where the clinic still remains standing and her office is filled with intriguing memorabilia from her clients.  Her new client brings something unexpected to her--and quite frankly “different” than the whole two years she’s been at the clinic.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	normal in a not so normal office

For two whole years, Hitomi has listened to _everything._

From lonesome tales of wondering elven adventurers, to the misunderstood trolls who are trying to make a living under the bridge, to bickering superhero duos who argue over who is trying to get killed first. Each story is unique in their own way but seem like something out of a movie. If Hitomi had to be honest, if she wasn’t desperate for a job and some cash in her pockets to live and eat, she would have ran after the first client who nearly set her office on fire after recounting a past battle.

She stuck with it though, the pay wasn’t bad and not everyone was evil. She was too soft to turn her back away from someone looking for help or someone to listen to them, no matter how they look or what they did.

(She had to admit, the trolls were some of the nicest and heartwarming people once they’re given a chance)

Hitomi is honestly amazed at how long the clinic has been running, with all the variance of characters that enter in and out, it’s more likely for the clinic to be torn apart by supernatural powers than shut down by manmade causes. 

Her next client confused her though.

“The only thing I find _different_ is that she _likes_ mint chocolate ice cream.” 

Before each session, a client will fill out some information (almost like a profile) so they could prepare anything special to make them comfortable during their visit. This ranged from temperature settings, to lighting, to specific requests of having certain coffee available. It also prepared Hitomi or any other therapist for what was coming. 

(Princesses, princes, kings, destroyer of worlds—she’s met many over two years.) 

Hitomi (neatly) dropped the profile of her next client on her desk, catching the gaze of her secretary, who stood in the doorway, watching her in amusement while drinking her morning coffee. 

“There’s nothing wrong with mint chocolate ice cream.” 

Her secretary quipped, raising a brow. Hitomi can only roll her eyes in response. “That’s because it’s _you,_ Nako-chan.” Hitomi isn’t judgemental (she’s a therapist after all), but there’s some things she could never see eye-to-eye with and mint chocolate is at the top of her list.

Her secretary, Yabuki Nako, laughed and waved her away. “She’ll be here soon—your 10 AM client.” She left her post from the doorway to return to the front desk. 

“Don’t disappear, Nako-chan!” 

Hitomi called as her door was partially shut. Nako was as mysterious as the majority of her clients she received—not in the sense that she had superpowers or was born of a different race (as far as Hitomi could tell), but that she would disappear for long periods of time. They had enough part-timers to cover her, but it was always strange to Hitomi, how one day she’ll be joking with her during lunch, to not seeing her for weeks on end. It soon became a habit for Hitomi to say that to her, wishing for her safety and well-being (masked behind a joke). 

She gathered the paper, glancing over the profile once more. She’s honestly thankful it’s in legible Korean—there’s been many incidents in the past where she didn’t understand certain words or the entire profile because it was written in a language not used in their time. She has a close friend who specializes in “other world languages” that she had on speed dial to help her crunch the scribbles etched on the paper. 

Her posture noticeably relaxed after a moment. Despite her initial confusion on how _ordinary_ her client is, she takes it at face value and reminded herself to treat her like how she should treat anyone—with kindness, respect, and ready to listen to their problems.

_“You don’t need your mask and jacket. You’re fine here.”_

She heard Nako’s cheery voice through the crack in her doorway, even a small laugh after that. A knock occurs shortly, and the crack disappeared as the door fully opened.

“Your 10 AM is here, Hii-chan.” 

Nako gestured (maybe even shoved, it sure looked like one to Hitomi) the client inside, who stumbled and glared at Nako. Hitomi raised a brow, asking Nako silently what was going on, but Nako just waved her away again.

Not wanting to make a scene, especially in front of her next client, Hitomi smiled warmly, gesturing for the comfortable seat in front of her desk. 

“Please come in, Ms. Kim.” 

* * *

After sitting her client, Kim Chaewon, down and going over the formalities of her session and any potential future sessions, Hitomi noticed her eyes occasionally drifting back and forth behind her. She cleared her throat and Chaewon's gaze snapped back to her. 

"Is… Is it okay if I ask a question?" 

"You can ask as many as you like." 

Hitomi smiled, reassuring that Chaewon can be as open as she wants in her office.

"Do you like movies? You have a lot of… Props up in your office."

Hitomi remembered that Chaewon was a movie lover, indulging herself in movies back to back whenever she had free time. She had to stifle a laugh; it was such an ordinary question that Hitomi doesn't hear at all from any of her clients in the office. "They're gifts from my old and on-going clients."

A soft “oh” escaped her client's lips, her eyes marveled at all the memorabilia lined up on her walls. Hitomi smiled politely, allowing her to settle and relax in her office. 

"Then your clients must be all connected to the entertainment industry somehow…" Chaewon's words continue on into a small murmur, "No wonder why she recommended me…"

Hitomi cleared her throat again, "That's private information." She winked playfully, "Shall we start your session, Ms. Kim?"

Chaewon's eyes drifted to the side. "Could you call me by my name? Ms. Kim sounds like my mom."

The request doesn't bother Hitomi, she even noted the tone she used at the mention of her mother—nothing bitter or harming. She nodded, "Of course, Chaewon-ssi. Is there anything else I can do for you to make you more comfortable?" 

Chaewon remained silent for a moment then shook her head soon after. 

“Then what brings you into my office today?”

A standard question that is usually used in most first sessions. Chaewon straightened her back a little, but her shoulders were downward, showing that she was relaxed to an extent.

“I’ve been having some… problems that have begun to surface. And a friend,” Her eyes fluttered towards the door for a moment, before returning back to a patient Hitomi. “Recommended me to see a therapist before it could get worse.” There’s a small shift in her body, Hitomi noted how her arms moved a little, perhaps her hands were shifting in her lap.

She smiled. “You have a lot of courage for coming, it can be very difficult stepping into this office. Let’s work together to help ease your problems.”

Chaewon’s stiff posture loosens and a small smile curled up on her lips. “Okay.” Her eyes fall downward and took a deep breath. “Lately I’ve been feeling more… anxious.”

Her eyes shifted away from herself and glanced at Hitomi across from her. “I’m a performer and it’s become harder to be able to stand on the stage.” 

Hitomi nodded, noting Chaewon’s behaviour. She recalled reading that she was some sort of performer but there was no detail about it. She jotted a quick note down on the paper in front of her. “How did you feel about being on the stage before?”

“It was... exhilarating.” The way that Chaewon’s eyes brightened and her voice grew in excitement, she could tell that Chaewon truly loved the stage. It was nice to see her clients working so passionately on what they love (maybe too passionate—there was only so much scientific terminology that Hitomi could take before her head spun out of control). “Hearing your name being chanted by the crowd… the fans dancing with you and having fun…”

The smile on Chaewon’s face never faded. “I loved being on stage. I loved seeing our fans. I loved singing and dancing for them. But…” Her head turned away a little, and a small frown dipped among the brightness of her face. “A lot of things have been happening and I can’t help but feel… will it happen to me too?” She shut her eyes and bit her lip gently. It looked like she was trying to hide something. 

Hitomi waited patiently once more, allowing the silence to comfort her client.

Chaewon was interesting, to say. She was very guarded and careful with what she says, Hitomi could only guess it was from her work or perhaps how she grew up. She seemed to be quiet as well, except the moment she mentioned her work. There were many factors that could cause this behaviour, but it wasn’t something that Hitomi particular cared about, she wanted to focus on how to help this issue of hers and hopefully get her client back into what she loved to do the most.

“It’s made standing up there harder. Even in front of the fans, I can feel the anxiety well up. I’m afraid what they’ll think if I say something that’s not to their standards.” 

Chaewon’s shoulders slumped and her gaze returned. Hitomi saw a crack in them—she saw a tired young adult, who wanted nothing but to be doing what she was passionate about. 

“I’ve told my Mom. My mom understood my problem, but she said that what I feel is… difficult to cure. I can’t stop what is causing it, I can only grow immune to it... But there’s only so much of it you can take until you want to disappear.”

It was something she must have kept to herself for so long, only sharing it with someone close to her. 

Hitomi nodded. “Your Mother is a wise woman.” She said quietly with a small smile. Chaewon blinked, staring at her in confusion. “Problems sometimes don’t go away easily, especially anxiety. And we also cannot stop what is causing them, but we can take small steps forward to helping ourselves with handling it.”

Chaewon slowly nodded, she seemed to understand Hitomi’s words.

“Let’s work on taking those small steps forward together, so you can be standing up on that stage again.” 

The words are careful but filled with warmth. If Chaewon was passionate about singing and dancing, Hitomi could say she was passionate about wanting to help others overcome their issues, no matter who or what they were. Chaewon’s eyes fell once more, but her demeanor seemed to be more hopeful with the rise of her shoulders and the smile on her face. 

“I… thank you, Ms. Honda.” 

Hearing ‘Ms. Honda’ made Hitomi blink a little. For some reason she was used to hearing so many different things like _puny warm human_ or _your excellency_ or even _fluffy cheeks girl_ , but just… that… something so _normal_ was just so alien to her.

She giggled, making her client in front of her tilt her head. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Chaewon-ssi. I want to do everything to help you overcome this.” 

The bold words must have caught Chaewon off guard, and she just nodded, her eyes drifted away slightly as she scratched her cheek. There was a small blush and Hitomi laughed quietly, her client must not be used to relying on others so often. With the remaining time they had, she opened with another question, hoping to work with Chaewon to find the start of a solution.

* * *

Unlike most of her on-going clients, Chaewon’s sessions are booked sporadically as opposed to consistent weekly sessions. While she tried to have them on Mondays, there are times where she moved it to other days of the week, and sometimes even two or three weeks apart. Hitomi doesn’t pressure at all, understanding that she was still working even under her condition. 

“Could we try something different?” 

Hitomi tilted her head curiously and nodded, prompting Chaewon to continue with her request. Chaewon pulled out a notebook, opening it up to a page full of familiar characters. “I have an overseas trip next week and I want to practice Japanese since I’m not very good at it…” 

Hitomi raised a brow, before smiling playfully. “What happens if I say I don’t actually know Japanese despite being of Japanese heritage?” 

“Eh? But I- d-don’t you talk to…” 

She laughed shortly after at Chaewon’s confusion and flusteredness.

“My apologies Chaewon-ssi, I shouldn’t be teasing you, especially during your counselling session.” She bowed her head with an apologetic smile. Chaewon quickly shook her head in response, “N-No! I-I-I’m fine with it, I… rather like this, honestly.” She smiled weakly at Hitomi, “It feels like we’re um… _friends_. _It’s nice._ ” 

Hitomi always kept a professional boundary between her and her clients. Chaewon wasn’t any different from them—somehow she wished it was different, but Hitomi always upheld ethics and unwritten rules. She smiled to hide any discomfort, “ _Then please relax. I can help you practice but this is still one of your sessions._ ” 

Chaewon’s brow furrowed, she was trying to understand all the words in her sentence. _“S-session?”_ She repeated slowly. 

_“Your counselling session.”_ Hitomi clarified and gestured to her office and the two of them to help her understand clearly. Chaewon let out a soft “ah” and started to scribble down the notes after asking Hitomi to repeat the word one more time. 

Hitomi was amused but appreciated how diligent she was at how she tried to keep up with her despite the difficulties Chaewon had with Japanese. 

_“This is very hard.”_ Chaewon sighed as she collapsed into the chair after they finished most of their session in Japanese, “I feel like I sat through a language class.”

An amused grin flitted on the therapist’s face, but she applauded her effort. “ _Otsukaresama_ , you did great. Why did you start learning Japanese?”

Chaewon slowly sat back up, her hand that remained on the notes traced the Japanese characters. “I wanted to talk to our Japanese fans. We have a lot of them in Japan and often go there to promote…” She explained slowly, smiling at the thought of all the fans there. “They try so hard to talk to us in Korean or simple Japanese and I… I felt gutted not being able to interact with them clearly.” 

The passion and love that Chaewon had for her fans was infectious. Hitomi couldn’t help but almost become a fan too just at how dedicated Chaewon was to them. 

“They appreciate your effort, Chaewon-ssi. I’m sure all your fans care about you, more than you think.” 

Chaewon laughed softly as she rubbed her head, “I think I’ve started to understand that slowly, thanks to you.”

Hitomi smiled, “I’m glad. You’re closer to be able to stand on that stage comfortably.” 

She noticed how Chaewon’s eyes drifted away again, contemplating. She doesn’t pursue it, checking the time as scheduled session was coming to an end.

“I hope you have a safe trip to Japan, Chaewon-ssi. Is there anything else on your mind you would like to tell me before the hour is finished?” 

“Ah no, I um. No.” Chaewon hastily said, closing her book and gathering her things. “Thank you so much, Hitomi.”

Hitomi couldn’t help but like the way her name came off her lips, but **rules were rules**.

“Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

* * *

Chaewon’s next session after she came back from Japan was the first time that Nako wasn’t in the office. Hitomi didn’t realize it until she was checking her schedule that day. She didn’t think anything of it at first until she heard a soft gasp from the outside of her door, just before Chaewon’s scheduled appointment. 

“O-Oh, um, Ms. Kim Chaewon right…? I um, do you need me to take that for you?” 

She blinked; the part-timer seemed to be flustered. The door opened shortly after, the tower part-timer that was Jang Wonyoung greeting her exceptionally cheerfully (her eyes looked star struck). “Hii-unnie, Ms. Kim is here for you.” 

Hitomi thanked her as she greeted Chaewon who shuffled in—looking a bit nervous but thanked Wonyoung politely and greeted Hitomi back as she proceeded to sit down. Hitomi noticed how Wonyoung lingered at the door, staring in awe at Chaewon, before she bounded away after Hitomi cleared her throat. 

“Strange.” She muttered before looking at Chaewon with a smile. “My apologies, the secretary that normally helps you is away today.” 

“Ah yeah. Nako is still in Japan.”

Hitomi was taken aback at how Chaewon knew. “You know… Yabuki Nako?” She asked carefully, curious about how Chaewon and her mysterious secretary were connected. Chaewon blinked, “You don’t know? Nako and I are in the same group. We’re both idols.” 

Chaewon being an idol didn’t surprise her, just from the previous sessions and everything that Chaewon shared with her, it was a very logical fact… but _Yabuki Nako?_ An _idol_?

“She actually recommended me to see you.” 

The confusion must have been apparent on her face as Chaewon leaned forward, her eyes reflecting concern for the therapist. Hitomi quickly reigned her bearings in and leaned back. “I-I see. My apologies for being so unprofessional, Chaewon-ssi. I… I just was surprised. I’ve worked with Nako-chan for two whole years and I would have never thought she was an idol.”

“You don’t need to say sorry, Hitomi. I thought it was cute, it’s the first time I’ve seen that side of you.” Chaewon laughed quietly, visibly relaxed compared to when she first walked into the office. “I thought Nako would have told you, but our shorty loves keeping secrets.” 

Hitomi massaged her forehead gently, once Nako found out about this she wouldn’t let her hear the end of it. “I see. She’s good at it.” She hastily said, trying to swallow whatever remained of her pride and professionalism that she had. “Now, let’s start with your session today...” 

“Ah, before that.” 

Chaewon quickly opened her backpack, pulling out a paper bag and handed it over to Hitomi. “This is for you.” Her eyes drifted to the side, a habit that Hitomi noticed when Chaewon was embarrassed or trying to hide something. “It’s a present from Japan.” 

Carefully, Hitomi took it and opened the bag. Inside was a familiar strawberry looking box and the words ‘Koisuru Ichigo’ written on the tag. She realized it was a popular souvenir from her home prefecture, Tochigi. She blinked. 

“I-I wanted to get you something special, for helping me get this far.” Chaewon hastily explained, scratching her cheek once more while trying to hide the red that was slipping in. “I heard you were from ‘Tochigi’, so I tried really hard to get you something from there.” 

Hitomi was speechless. Chaewon really went out of her way to do this for her.

“I… Chaewon-ssi… I’m honoured.” She mumbled, tracing the characters etched on the box. 

“Don’t be. I owe you everything.” 

The simple words reached her heart, in all her two years, among the many exotics gifts and compliments received in many languages, it was the first time that it touched her heart, that it made her react like _this_. She swallowed nervously again, “Chaewon-ssi…” 

“I… I have a selfish request, Hitomi… Could you drop the -ssi?”

Chaewon asked, her tone wavered a little, unsure if this was something okay to say and ask.

Hitomi smiled though, glancing away from her client for the first time. “I’m sorry. That is something I can’t do, Chaewon-ssi.”

If only they met under different circumstances, but **rules were rules.**

“Now, please tell me about your trip and your performances were. I would love to hear about them.”

She could only help and connect with her in this way.

* * *

When Nako came into the clinic for her shift, Hitomi immediately bombarded her at lunch.

“You didn’t tell me you were an idol!”

Nako grinned, wiggling her eyebrows a little. “You never asked.” 

“Your mysterious disappearances… the way that some of the others stared at you… heck even some of our clients! I should have known something was odd!”

Hitomi stabbed a baby tomato with her fork, miraculously avoiding any juices from flying off. She sighed heavily. Nako just rubbed her head gently, saying a quiet “there there”.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Hii-chan.” She stated coolly and rather proudly. Hitomi only pouted, Nako was just teasing her now. “I might have liked to know that my secretary, my only Japanese friend in Korea, was an _idol_. I could’ve gotten free stuff or something.”

Nako laughed, her hand drifted down and squeezed one of Hitomi’s cheeks playfully. “Stop it, now you’re embarrassing me. Besides, I would charge you for a signature.”

A whine left Hitomi’s lips but their jokingly manner lightened the mood.

“I’m grateful though, Hii-chan. Chaewon-unnie is doing better now.”

Hitomi smiled a little at the mention of her client. “I’m glad, everything that you both go through is tough. I can’t even begin to imagine everything that happens behind the scenes…” Her gaze returned to Nako, frowning when she saw the forlorn expression cross the secretary’s face. 

“Yeah. It’s tough on all of us.” As quick as the pressed look appeared, it disappeared behind a grateful smile. “But we can make it through with the right support system.” She nudged Hitomi gently, and Hitomi flushed a little, knowing what she was implying.

“I…” 

“Don’t start discrediting yourself now. It’s _you_ after all.” Nako reassured, gesturing towards Hitomi’s office. “You put our heart into serving the best for all your clients. Chaewon-unnie included.”

_Clients,_ right. Chaewon was a client, and it was Hitomi’s job to help her through her troubles. It’s become more difficult for her though, trying to retain that line between professionalism and the what-not. She’s curious though about her client.

“Nako-chan.” She heaved in a small breath, “Is… Chaewon-ssi affectionate?” 

_“Affectionate?”_

Nako repeated, almost choking on her drink. “Chaewon-unnie? _Affectionate?_ ” The horrific look that contorted on Nako’s face almost made Hitomi snort with laughter, but she held herself back, waiting patiently for the response from her secretary. Nako inhaled her tea before letting out a small laugh. “She’s not. She’s rather quiet and guarded, even off-camera. She plays around with some of the members and dots after me, but I wouldn’t say she’s normally _affectionate_.”

The secretary’s gaze narrowed as she raised a brow at Hitomi, who seemed dissatisfied at her answer. “I’m assuming she must have said something to you to ask this question?”

“She… seems to be trying to get close with me and I…” 

Hitomi’s words fall into a soft hush, her eyes fall. “I _can’t_.”

“She trusts you, Hii-chan. Whatever Chaewon-unnie did or say, it’s her way of showing her trust to you. It’s hard for us to have that, especially in this industry.” 

Nako is serious, with the way she tilts Hitomi’s head back towards her gently and stares into her eyes. The smile that lifted on her cheeks cheered Hitomi up, giving her that sense of confidence towards her job that she sometimes lacked. Nako soon squeezed her cheeks.

“Besides, idols can’t date, because you know…”

**Rules are rules.**

* * *

With the small tidbit about Chaewon kept in mind, and perhaps Nako said something to Chaewon as well, the next few sessions for her felt more pleasant. Hitomi caught on to these “signs of trusts” that Nako pointed out and accepted them as is while trying to maintain a safe distance. Chaewon seemed to notice as well and maintained that distance but still opened to Hitomi about everything she could.

“I have to confess something.” 

Near the end of their current session, Chaewon blurted that out. Hitomi tilted her head a little but nodded and waited. 

“This is my last session.” Chaewon finally mumbled. “I mentioned before about seeing other medical professionals about my condition and talking constantly with my managers and members and they think I can stop coming now.”

Hitomi opened her mouth, but no words could slip out other than small breaths. Never mind _her_ feelings, Chaewon was _disheartened_ after admitting that their final day together would be today. But, Hitomi had to do what was best in this situation; she had to put her own feelings away because it could never work out.

_If only they met under different circumstances._

Slowly, she reached forward, pressing a gentle hand against Chaewon’s shoulder.

It was the first time she ever touched her. 

“Chaewon-ssi. It’s something you shouldn’t be so sad about.” 

Chaewon shook a little, refusing to look at her. Hitomi rubbed her shoulder gently. “It means that you’ve overcome it. That you can walk forward with more pride and enjoy that stage once again.” 

“Hitomi…” Chaewon’s hand slowly clasped hers. 

Hitomi swallowed carefully once more. She’s dealt with giant creatures that used to fight and kill humans in the past, villains who come up with plans to spread their vile creations across the world, and warriors that go through hell and back many times to save their loved ones… 

But _this_ , an idol who has a hard time coming face to face with the end was ironically the most _difficult_ she’s been through.

“Chaewon-ssi. Be proud. For your fans, for your members, for the staff, for everyone that’s supported you all this time.” 

_For me._

Finally, Chaewon met her kind gaze, dark eyes reflected the mixed emotions she was going through. However, through the confusion and uncertainty in those dark eyes, Hitomi could see the kindness and understanding that Chaewon kept to her and everyone close to her. As if she forced herself to make the decision at that moment.

“I will. Thank you for everything.” 

They both got up and Chaewon opened her arms, silently asking her for this. Hitomi laughed quietly and leaned forward, wrapping her own arms around Chaewon. 

_It’s warm._

* * *

Chaewon being the last appointment for the day, Hitomi followed her out of her office to properly bid her farewell. When they stepped out of the room, there was someone leaning against the front desk, talking with Nako.

“Manager-unnie didn’t tell me they were sending a loud duck to pick up Chaewon-unnie.”

“Ya, ya, aren’t you being rude ‘ya little squirt.” 

Or rather, _bickering._

“Yena-unnie?” 

Chaewon asked, blinking as the unexpected member showed up to the clinic. The bickering stopped and Yena jolted up. “Chaewon-ah! I’m here to escort you to your next destination.” Playfully, she bowed, one arm around her stomach and the other across her back, treating Chaewon like royalty. 

Hitomi beamed bemusedly. “I didn’t expect a royal guard today.” 

“Eh? I-I um, it’s my duty and honour to serve her highness Kim Chaewon!” Yena quickly squeaked (or quacked according to Nako’s words), as she bowed to Hitomi playfully as well. Chaewon head chopped Yena across the head with a sigh. “Yena-unnie, stop. This clinic has actual royalty that comes through. We shouldn’t insult them.” 

“Ow, ow. Okay, okay.” Yena rubbed the sore spot and straightened up. She held a hand out to Chaewon, “We should get going though. We don’t want to be late for the next schedule. Or else Manager-unnie might send me to the gallows.” Despite the lecture, Yena was still playful.

Chaewon sighed, but took Yena’s hand, nonetheless. She glanced back at Hitomi one last time.

Hitomi smiled, “My doors will always be open for you, Chaewon-ssi. There’s a support system here for you too.”

There was something painful about saying goodbye, but Hitomi knew that it would come eventually.

“Thank you, Hitomi.”

After a small nudge, Yena and Chaewon left the clinic for their next appointment (also telling Nako they’ll see her back in the dorms later). Hitomi remained where she stood, staring at the door, as if she was waiting for it to open again. 

“Hii-chan.” 

Nako’s voice suddenly flooded her ears and she hastily turned to face the secretary. A ticket was shoved in her face that she barely caught it when Nako let go.

“I know you’re a stickler for the rules, but this is a gift from her. She didn’t want to give it to you directly. She knew you would refuse because of your relationship but… well, you can’t deny it if a non-client, who happens to be your best friend, your secretary, and an idol in the same group gave it to you.” 

Hitomi blinked as she read the ticket. It was to a solo concert of some idol group--it must be the same one that Chaewon and Nako (and perhaps the girl who picked up Chaewon as well) belonged to.

“I… Nako-chan…” 

“Just take it. I promise were good. I won’t even charge you if you ask me to sign your ticket.” 

Hitomi turned the ticket over, a written note from Chaewon, politely asking her to come and her signature was at the back. After quickly noting when the concert date was, she looked at the secretary with a smile. 

“Sure, I can’t say no to free things.” 

_I guess I can bend the rules, just a little._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the writing prompt from /r/WritingPrompts:
> 
> "You’re a therapist for the supernatural. Heroes, villains, ghosts and goblins; from orcs to elves, savior of universes to devourer of worlds. Your secretary announced your 10:00 is here."
> 
> this prompt happened to catch my eye at first and some of the responses are really cool since you could literally use anything or anyone as a client, but somehow my brain decided 'hey wouldn't it be funny if the client is just a normal person lol' and well, here we are. i... honestly didn't want to make it as bittersweet as it turned out (i wanted soft ssambbang!), but the more i looked into it and read articles, i realized that it was something that "shouldn't happen". there's a lot more that could have happened in the story as well, but i wanted to keep it on the shorter side (in reality it was getting too big that i would take forever to finish it if i actually put everything in--). 
> 
> i hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless, you can send me angry peaches or bread or whatever your fancy if you need to be. 
> 
> (happy ssambbang day)
> 
> as always, thank you for the comments and the kudos. i appreciate every single one. additionally, please don't be afraid to talk to close friends, family, or any support system that you may have created or have around you (therapists, support groups), it does take a lot of courage to take the first step, but once you do, then you can start moving forward.
> 
> i hope you have a good one, i'll see you next story (chapter soon tm) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
